


Problems

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Liv has been having a lot of panic attacks lately but when Phoebe becomes worried, she must help Liv through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while playing GTA V don't ask

[Liv]  
I can't believe it happened again. I was panicking when driving, but that never happens, been having a lot of nightmares. I keep telling them I'm fine, but they don't know what's really going on with me. I went to the door and fell on the floor and opened the door and was limping a lot lately. Maddie saw me, "Something wrong?" I said, "I'm fine why do you ask?" I walk upstairs and pass out on my bed. I text Phoebe: E niid yuo. Oh god, she'll hate me for saying things wrong." She saw me and said, "What do you mean you need me?" I said, "I thought you hate me." She said, "Why would I?, are you okay?" I nod, "I'm fine ok I'm fine." I said, "It's 5 in the evening." Phoebe said, "Are you really fine, it's 10:00 at night." She left. I fell asleep then had a nightmare: I was back in Wisconsin, working in the backyard. Phoebe was on the other side with a knife, I started running but she kept chasing me then I screamed. Ruby stared at me, "Liv?" I said, "WHAT?!" She said, "Need me to call someone in particular?" I nod. She calls the person. Phoebe saw me. I got scared.


End file.
